Pokemon Hearts
by Pokedrago
Summary: When Ash's world is consumed by heartless, he must learn how to fight without pokemon to find his friends and save his world with the Keyblade's help of course. I know, terrible summary. AshXMisty and SoraXKairi.
1. Heartless?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts characters. All claims go to Nintendo and Disney.

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: "Heartless?"

'_I hear something.'_

"Are you alright?"

'_Where's it coming from?'_

"Come on, wake up!"

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see a girl with darkish-red hair looking down at him before falling unconscious again. He woke up to find he was in a wooden frame bed inside a shack. He sat up and looked around to find his backpack on a small wooden table. He got up and walked toward the door and was blinded by the bright light he took to be the sun. After a small moment he was able to see he was on a beach somewhere.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ash looked to his side to see a white volleyball hit him smack in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Youch!" Ash said put his face to his hand.

"Sorry 'bout that mon. So you're finally awake eh?"

Ash looked to see a man dressed in a light-yellow tank top with bright yellow pants. He had bandana around his head with the front of his hair up in a backwards curve.

"Don't worry about it. I've been hit by worse."

"Welcome to Destiny Islands. The name's Wakka." The guy said.

"I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum. Hey have you seen a Pikachu around here?" Ask asked noticing his Pokémon was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh, bless you. Or did you mean something else?" Wakka asked confused.

"I mean a Pi-ka-chu." Ash said pronouncing Pikachu's name slowly.

"Sorry I don't know what a Pikachu is." Wakka told him.

"He's a little yellow Pokémon that looks like a mouse." Ash explained.

Wakka made a look that showed he was even more confused, "What's a Pokémon, I've never heard of such a thing?"

Ash was surprised at this. "What region am I in?"

Wakka was getting a concerned look on his face. "Ash, was it, do you have everything you had before you came here." He asked.

Ash checked his belt and pockets and found that his Pokédex and all his Pokémon were gone.

'_What's going on?'_

Wakka could tell Ash was as just as confused as he was. "Ash, what was the last thing you remember?"

'_The last thing I remember?'_ Ash started to recall his last memory before waking up here. "I was walking down Route 3 in Kanto with Pikachu to go and pay a visit to an old friend and then these pitch-black creatures with round yellow eyes showed up out of nowhere and..."

Wakka eyes widened as he heard that last bit and said "Hold that thought for a minute. Hey Tidus, tell Sora, Riku, and Kairi to come over here pronto." Wakka shouted to a kid holding a red stick, who seemed to be practicing fighting skills with it.

"Sure thing, Wakka." Tidus shouted back running off.

"Who are they?" Ash asked Wakka

"Some friends of mine that can clear some things up for ya." Wakka replied.

Soon Tidus came back with three people following him. One had spiky brown hair who was wearing a black coat with grey shorts and a white t-shirt wearing a necklace with a crown emblem around his neck. Another had long white hair that went down past his shoulders wearing a white tank top that was similar to Wakka's with black shorts. The third was a girl with darkish-red hair wearing a red dress. Ash recognized her as the girl who found him.

"I can see you're awake and alright. I'm glad." The girl said.

"Guys, this is Ash Ketchum." Wakka told them.

"I'm Sora." The brown hair kid said.

"Riku." The white hair kid said.

"Kairi." The girl said.

"Guys, Ash needs some help." Wakka said.

"Does he need a ride to the mainland?" Sora asked

"Actually he needs help with something bigger." Wakka explained. "Ash, I'm gonna leave them to explain what happened." Wakka told him while walking towards Sora. He stopped next to him and whispered something in his ear. Sora then made a face like he was stunned.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

Wakka nodded then walked off.

"Ash," Sora said looking at him, "we better go inside. We have a lot to talk about." They walked into the shack. "Tell us what you told Wakka."

"Well um, I was walking down Route 3 in Kanto with my Pokémon Pikachu to go see an old friend when these pitch-black creatures with round yellow eyes showed up out of nowhere and whatever they were I somehow could tell they weren't Pokémon. So I told my Pikachu to attack them with thunderbolt but that just pushed them back rather than knock them out. The next thing I know this black sludge comes from the ground and then I'm falling through it like it's a hole and I just kept falling until I just somehow fell asleep. The next thing I see when I opened my eyes is Kairi, and I guess you know the rest." Ash said to them.

"Ash, you were right when you figured those black creatures weren't Pokémon, whatever they are." Riku said.

"What were they then?" Ash asked

"Heartless." Sora said.

"Heartless?" Ash said with a confused face

"Creatures of darkness that literally are what they're called. There are many different kinds of Heartless and they steal other people's hearts." Kairi explained.

"Ash I'm sorry to tell you this but if you were attacked by Heartless it's most likely everyone in your world was attacked by them." Sora told him.

"What do you mean 'my world'?" Ash asked confused.

"Ash, you're in a world where Pokémon don't exist." Riku said. "What's more, your world was most likely consumed by darkness."

To be continued...


	2. Ash's New Training

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts characters. All claims go to Nintendo and Disney.

'_Thoughts'_

_Ages so far:_

Ash-16

Sora-16

Riku-17

Kairi-16

Chapter 2: Ash's New Training

Ash was shocked to hear this. "You mean my world is gone?" They all nodded. "And I'm the only survivor?"

"Well there is a possibility that there were other survivors, but they're probably in another world called Traverse Town." Sora told him.

Ash sighed of relief. _'Good, maybe Pikachu and the others are alright after all.'_ Ash thought to himself.

"But to get there," Kairi started, "we'll need a Gummi ship and we won't be able to get one for a while."

"Gummi ship?" Ash said confused.

"A special type of ship that allows people to travel from world to world." Riku explained.

"Okay." Ash said. "Now let's go back to the whole Heartless thing. You said they steal other people's hearts. Is there any way to stop them?"

"Yes," Sora said, "but there is only one way and that is to destroy them."

"So how do you destroy them?" Ash asked.

"You have to have special weapons." Kairi said.

"Special weapons?"

They raised their arms and brought them back down in a flash of light. The next thing Ash saw was that they were holding what looked like a giant keys. "These are the kind of weapons that are used to destroy heartless." Sora told him, "They're called keyblades."

Ash examined the keyblades. Sora's was in the shape of a regular key with a golden handle and a silver blade. Riku's looked like a bat wing with a feathery white wing on the end of it. Kairi's had a flower design on it.

"Okay. So how do I get one?" Ash asked.

"Well you can't just get one, Ash." Riku told him, "You have to have a strong heart and be chosen to obtain one."

Ash sighed of disappointment.

"Well, you could always use another weapon to fight." Sora told him. "Don't worry you'll get your chance to fight the Heartless and save your world."

Ash looked up confused. "But didn't you just say that only keyblades can destroy Heartless?"

"We might have misled you there," Kairi said, "keyblades are the _Main_ weapons that are used to destroy Heartless, but other weapons can be used to destroy them, but they have to be considered real weapons."

"What do you mean 'they have to be considered real weapons'?" Ash asked her.

"Say you wanted to fight a heartless with a sword, it would have to be a real sword and not some toy, wooden sword." Kairi explained.

"So tell us, Ash. Do you have any good fighting skills?" Sora asked him.

"Huh?"

"Well, if you want to fight Heartless, you've got to have some combat experience." Sora said.

"Honestly, I've never had to fight in anything except Pokémon battles."

"Pokémon battles?" Riku said. "What are Pokémon exactly?"

Ash then began to educate them on Pokémon: the seventeen different types, type match-ups, capturing Pokémon, battling with them, Pokémon trainers, and legendary Pokémon.

"Well now, that is something else." Riku said. "It looks like we'll have to train him in hand-to-hand combat ourselves."

"But first let's get something to eat. You must be starving having been asleep for several hours." Kairi said.

At that moment Ash's stomach started to growl letting everyone know that Kairi was right. "Right on cue, _again_." Ash stated causing everyone to giggle.

Meanwhile, at the Mysterious Tower...

While gazing up at the stars Yen Sid was getting a strange feeling that something has gone amiss. _'Something dark is happening, but for some reason I can't figure it out.'_ Yen Sid thought to himself, _'It is as if some sort of power unknown to even me is involved.'_ Then, out of the blue, a vision of a giant, greyish, four legged creature with a circular yellow spike around the middle of its body came to him. Thinking that whatever it was is somehow connected to his strange dark feeling he returned to his desk and held out his hand and casted a spell. Smoke then appeared above his desk and showed the creature of his vision. Yen Sid stood amazed at it until it turned its head towards him and it looked as though it was staring at him.

"Are you the former Keyblade Master Yen Sid?" It said to him.

Yen Sid was stunned that it could see and speak to him, but still answered "Yes, I am."

"I am called Arceus." It told him. "I am the soul creator of another world that you do not know of and I seek your help."

"What is it you need?" Yen Sid asked him.

"My world has been overrun by dark creatures you call Heartless and the world itself has vanished. I was unable to prevent their arrival and now they have stolen the seventeen tablets that give me my power. After the world had vanished I had sensed that there were survivors and it brought me to the worlds that you do know of. When I had arrived I learned the true nature of the Heartless and how they can be stopped. I do not know what they plan to do with my tablets, but I do know it will take the power of the keyblade and the power of my world combined to fight the threat that is soon to come." Arceus explained to him.

"Very well, I will help you." Yen Sid said, "But how do you intend to stop this threat and save your world?"

"A new keyblade must be forged from my remaining power and your knowledge of the keyblade." Arceus answered.

"That will take time to accomplish," Yen Sid told Arceus, "and we will need to find someone who will be capable of wielding it."

"Another creature from my world and I have already found the one who will wield this keyblade. He is currently watching over the future wielder who at the moment is training unaware of what is about to happen." Arceus told him.

"Who is the one who will wield this new keyblade?" Yen Sid asked.

"A boy who has saved the lives of many people and creatures of my world countless times. He has a strong heart towards all his friends and has always done what is right." Arceus said, "His name is Ash Ketchum. He is being trained by three other keyblade wielders."

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Yen Sid said.

"Exactly." Arceus responded.

"Very well, but first let me send a message to someone who can help him along the way." Yen Sid told him.

"Do what you must, but hurry time is short." Arceus told him. "For now I will come to you so that we can begin when you are ready."

Just then a bright light filled the room and on Yen Sid's desk appeared a crystal ball that showed the head of Arceus as a spirit.

Moments later in The World that Never Was...

"How long until these new 'Heartless Generals' you spoke of will be ready?" Maleficent asked her assistant Pete.

"It will take a while, six weeks at the most." Pete answered.

"Six weeks?" Maleficent screamed.

"Patients my dear, it will be well worth the wait." Pete said. "Let me explain my intentions."

"Please do." Maleficent said.

"Well with the power that these tablets hold plus the power of darkness, I will make Heartless that resemble the creatures of the world that we got these tablets from, aka Heartless Generals. They will have not only the power of darkness but the powers of the creatures they resemble. They will be able to go directly to the part of the world that contains that world's heart. There they will use their power to bring the world into darkness. And the best part is that even the keyblade can't stop it. He, he, he." Pete said.

"Well now, this might just be a full-proof plan of yours." Maleficent said. "Soon all worlds will bow to ME!"

To be continued...


	3. The Strange Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts characters. All claims go to Nintendo and Disney.

'_Thoughts'_

_Ages so far:_

Ash-16 (clothes are a white t-shirt with blue cargo pants and black tennis shoes, but no hat)

Sora-16

Riku-17

Kairi-16

Chapter 3: The Strange Dream

It has been five weeks since Ash arrived on Destiny Islands and he has shown an amazing amount of progress in combat skills. He had learned how to land a successful attack, do a perfect block, counterattack, dodge, and even attack while mid-air, even though he couldn't jump as high as the others. He had occasionally challenged the others to a fight and so far beaten Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. He easily beat Selphie on the first try. Tidus and Wakka beat him a few times before he was able to win against them. Sora and Riku, however, beat him every time. He was able to come close to beating them after a while, but they proved to be too much for him. He learned that Kairi didn't fight much so he never spared with her.

When he wasn't fighting he was telling them about his adventures on his world: how he got his first Pokémon Pikachu, how he met Misty (whom he has a crush on but he didn't tell them that), Brock, and all his other friends and rivals he met on his journey, and about how he wanted to be a Pokémon Master, the best title a trainer could have. He also told them about Pokémon Contests and the coordinators who take part in them.

He also heard from Sora about how he got the Keyblade and all his adventures to save Kairi and how Riku had first chosen the power of Darkness but eventually came to the Light. They told him about how the Keyblade gave them magical powers and showed him a firaga spell (courtesy of Sora). They told him about the many different kinds of Heartless and even the Nobodies and Organization XIII. He even heard about how Sora became a Heartless and how that created his Nobody, Roxas.

On the last day of the fifth week he was busy sparring with Riku on the small island connected by the bridge with Sora watching…

"Okay Ash, show me what you've got!" Riku said.

Ash charged at him, his wooden sword at the ready, and swung at Riku. Riku dodged to the right and, seeing an opening, swung his wooden sword at Ash. Fortunately for Ash, he saw it coming and quickly turned to face him and blocked putting them in a sword lock stance. They pushed against each other with all their strength; however Riku was still stronger than Ash and was winning. Thinking fast, Ash broke the lock and quickly jumped to the left and struck Riku scoring the first hit. Riku retaliated with a furry of fast attacks. Ash blocked most of them but a few hit their mark. Ash started to swing his sword at furiously at Riku making a few hits and knocking him to the ground. Ash knew what was coming next. Before Riku could counterattack Ash jumped out of the way and then charged at him. Unfortunately, before Ash could make another hit, Riku quickly spun around and did an uppercut right on the chin surprising Ash. Ash hit the ground dropping his weapon.

"P-pretty good, Ash, pretty good." Riku said breathing a little heavily. He offered Ash a hand up who took it and walked over to edge and sat down.

Looking towards the sky, Ash noticed a star-shaped fruit. He had seen them before on the Island but couldn't ever remember to ask anyone what they were. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"What is that fruit right there?" Ash asked pointing at the star-shaped fruit.

"Oh, that's a paopu fruit." Sora told him, "They're known to only grow on this island. There's also a legend behind them."

"What kind of legend?" Ash asked.

"Well," Riku started, "If two people share the same paopu fruit their destinies become intertwined. They will remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Wow, that's cool." _'I wonder if Misty would share one with me'_ Ash said in his mind, blushing at the thought of Misty.

Sora noticed Ash's blush. "You weren't thinking about sharing one with your friend Misty were ya?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Ash said, his face getting redder.

"Yep, you were!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Ash said, his blush only getting more noticeable.

"Come on, Ash..." Riku said.

"You blushed every time you talked about her, just like you're doing right now!" Sora teased.

"Aw man." Ash groaned.

"Ah, don't feel embarrassed. I have yet to see Sora and Kairi share a real one." Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked panicked while blushing himself.

"Don't play dumb, Sora." Riku said, "I saw you and Kairi's little cave drawing of the two of you sharing a paopu fruit."

"WHAT?" Sora almost shouted.

"You know," Riku said, "I wonder if Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, have seen it yet. Maybe I should show it to them!" Riku took off running across the bridge with Sora chasing after him.

"Come back here, Riku!" Sora yelled at his friend.

Ash watched as the two ran off, and then shifted his gaze back to the paopu fruit. _'Maybe, when I find her, she'll share one with me.'_ Ash stood up and picked one off the bent tree and placed it in one of his cargo pockets. Noticing it was starting to get dark, Ash walked across the bridge to get something to eat and get some rest. Ash looked straight up to the sky and could see a few stars out. _'Please be alright Misty, Pikachu, everyone._

Meanwhile at the Mysterious Tower...

Yen Sid was working with Arceus creating the special Keyblade for Ash when he realized there was no way to complete it without a special form of power.

"Arceus, to complete this Keyblade, the wielder, Ash, must go through a test in order to give this Keyblade's power its form." Yen Sid explained.

"Very well," Arceus replied, "how long until this test can be ready?"

"It can be given to him tonight. He will complete the test through what will seem like a dream to him." Yen Sid said.

"How long will it take him to complete this test?"

"Just overnight."

Using his magic Yen Sid cast a spell to give to Ash the test in his dreams.

In The World that Never Was...

Pete was busy working on the Heartless Generals in a lab inside the castle when Maleficent walked in.

"How is progress coming, Pete?" She asked him.

"Very well," Pete responded, "the first one should be ready by tomorrow."

"You did that faster than the amount of time you first estimated."

"Well, only one is near completion, but it won't take near as long as it took the first one." Pete said. "However, we won't be able to make as many as I had hope."

"What do you mean?" Maleficent asked.

"Although there are seventeen tablets, I had to use two just to give it enough power for it to be able to accomplish what it was created to do. Meaning I can only create nine." Pete answered.

"Nine?" Maleficent said. "How is it nine? Aren't we one tablet short?"

"Yes, but I have a replacement for the last tablet needed." Pete said. He then pressed a button to reveal a container that held a small, unconscious, yellow creature with a lightning-bolt shaped tail.

Back at Destiny Islands...

Ash had just finished eating and told everyone goodnight and went to the shack for a good night's rest. He had just changed into his pajamas when a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kairi stepped in holding a small, square box with red and white ribbons tied around it.

"I made this for you." She said handing him the box. "Go on and open it."

Ash untied the ribbons and opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a silver Pokéball charm connected to a silver chain. It was similar to the one Sora wears.

"When you told me about your world I noticed you didn't have anything other than your clothes and your backpack, so I thought give you something to remind you of it." Kairi told him. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Ash responded. "Thanks Kairi."

"You're welcome." She said. "Well I have to go it's getting late. Good night, Ash."

"Good night."

Ash laid down on his bed and held the necklace up in the air admiring it. He sat back up and put it on. With him falling back on the bed, sleep quickly over took him.

In Ash's Dream...

Ash didn't know what was going on. He was standing on what looked like nothing surrounded by pitch-black darkness, but somehow he was still able to see his hands and everything else on his body. _'Is this a dream,'_ Ash asked himself, _'this feels too real to be a dream._ Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere by just standing there, he walked forward. But as he made his first step he saw light shine from below his feet. Then what looked like Pidgeys, Hoothoots, Taillows, Starlys, and Pidoves flew upward and disappeared to reveal a shining platform showing Mew in front of the Tree of Beginnings.

_Can you hear me?_

Ash looked around to see where that voice was coming from.

_Move to the center of the platform._

Giving up looking, Ash did what he was told. When he got to the center, three pillars of light shined and three small pedestals appeared.

_Power sleeps within you..._

Ash looked behind him on his left and a shield with a Pokéball symbol appeared above one of the pedestals.

_Should you give it form..._

Ash then looked behind him on his right and a staff with an all red Pokéball attached on top appeared above another pedestal.

_It will give you strength..._

Ash then looked in front of him at the last pedestal and a sword with a Pokéball symbol seen on the handle appeared above it.

_Choose well._

Ash walked towards the pedestal in front of him and grabbed the sword.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek._

Wanting to try them all, Ash shook his head. The swords disappeared from his hand and reappeared above the pedestal. Ash then walked towards the shield.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all._

And then the staff.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

Ash thought about which and eventually chose the sword. When ask if he sought this power, Ash nodded his head and the sword disappeared.

_A power is chosen. Choose one more._

'_What?'_ Ash said to himself.

Ash walked to the shield and grabbed it.

_The power of the guardian with the power of the warrior. The path of the soldier. Fighters who stand for what they believe in, even when afraid. Is this the form you seek._

Again wanting to know all choices shook his head. Ash then chose the staff and sword.

_The power of the warrior with the power of the mystic. The path of the wizard. One who is not afraid to fight no matter what the outcome._

And then the shield and staff.

_The power of the mystic with the power of the guardian. The path of the mage. One who dislikes fighting but will defend what he cares for._

After hearing each of the choices, Ash decided on the path of the soldier. When asked if he sought this path, Ash nodded and the shield disappeared while the staff and all the pedestals sank beneath the floor.

_Your path is set. Move onward._

Just then, a floating walkway appeared out of nowhere. Ash looked ahead and saw that it led to a new platform. Ash walked to the next platform to find that this one showed Celebi along with the Time Ripple.

_Time is of the essence, but at times you will be forced to fight._

Then suddenly a Heartless appeared from the ground. Ash's instinct would have been to run if the sword from the last platform hadn't appeared right in his hand. Ash got into a fighting stance and prepared himself. The Heartless jumped at Ash ready to claw at him. Ash struck the Heartless in mid-air with his sword and it erupted into a black mist and vanished. Three more Heartless appeared and Ash took them out swiftly.

"Too easy." Ash said.

Just then his sword disappeared and another walkway appeared.

_Move onward._

Ash walked up it to the next platform. This one showed Jirachi and the Millennium Comet. Just then the shield from the first platform appeared in his hand.

_At other times you will need to survive by defending._

As the voice said this five more Heartless appeared. Ash prepared himself as one of the Heartless jumped at him. Ash smashed it with his shield, but didn't see one of the other Heartless about to attack him. The Heartless scratched Ash, who instinctively, smashed at it. Two more Heartless jumped at him at the same time. Ash got them both in one swing while they were mid-air, but let the last Heartless scratch him. Ash quickly took it out before it could scratch him again. But as the heartless erupted into a black mist a green mist erupted from it as well. The green mist surrounded Ash and dissolved into him. As this happened, the pain Ash felt from those scratches the Heartless gave him disappeared. Then his shield vanished as another walkway appeared

_Move onward._

When Ash reached the next platform he saw that this one showed the land and sky form of Shaymin with a Gracidea flower. Then the staff from the first platform appeared in his hand and more Heartless appeared. Ash swung at them with the staff but it didn't seem to have any effect on them.

_When needed and when necessary, magic will not fail you._

'_Magic?'_ Ash thought

_Cast your first spell: Thunder._

'_Okay then.'_ Ash lifted the staff into the air and yelled, "THUNDER!" Lightning rained down from the sky and destroyed all the Heartless. Then the staff disappeared. Ash looked around and noticed that, once again, another walkway appeared.

_This is the final platform. Move onward._

Ash walked up the walkway to the last platform to see that it showed Victini using the move V-Create. Ash noticed a light shining down from above.

_Victory can't be achieved until your greatest foe is defeated, but do not always rely on the light alone. For when you are closer to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Ash turned around to notice his shadow growing bigger and bigger until it started rising from the ground into a giant Heartless with a heart shaped hole through its chest. The sword then appeared in Ash's hand. Ash readied himself and got into a fighting position. The Heartless threw a punch at Ash, but he dodged making it smash its hand into the ground. Ash saw that its hand went into the platform and looked stuck. Taking the chance Ash struck the giant Heartless's hand several times before noticing that it created a small puddle of darkness which several of the smaller Heartless started appearing from. Ash quickly took out the smaller Heartless and was about to go back to the giant Heartless when it removed its hand from the platform then it brought both hands to the hole in its chest and started storing dark energy. Ash got ready to run if need be. It then released the energy in several blasts that went straight for Ash. Realizing he couldn't outrun the blasts he used his sword to block them sending the dark energy right back at it. The blasts struck the giant Heartless and it looked as though it kneeled from the blast. It placed both hands on the platform and let darkness seep from it onto the platform. The darkness went right under Ash's feet and began to pull him into it. Ash, panicking, tried to run but fell onto his back and the darkness began to cover his entire body.

_Do not be afraid. For you are the one to save your world._

Ash jerked awake to see that he was still in the shack. _'What kind of dream was that?'_

Meanwhile, at Disney Castle...

Mickey was in the library reading Yen Sid's letter when Donald and Goofy walked in.

"Your Majesty..." Donald said.

"You called for us?" Goofy asked.

"That right fellas. Get ready to leave for Traverse Town." Mickey told them.

"Traverse Town?" Donald asked, completely confused.

"What are we going there for?" Goofy asked also confused.

"Let's just say, trouble's a brewin." Mickey told them, "Come to the Gummi hanger when you're ready. I'll explain more once we leave, and be sure to get your gear."

The rest of Ash's day was uneventful. He was so badly shaken up from that dream he couldn't even spar with anyone. In an attempt to get it off his mind he turned in early to try and sleep on it. Late that night Ash woke up to a storm. But something about the storm gave him an uneasy feeling, the same feeling he got right before the Heartless attacked his world!

To be continued...


	4. Trainer's Gear and Pokemon Heartless?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts characters. All claims go to Nintendo and Disney.

'_Thoughts'_

_Ages so far:_

Ash-16

Sora-16

Riku-17

Kairi-16

Chapter 4: Trainer's Gear/Pokémon Heartless?

Ash quickly went inside and changed back into his day clothes and while grabbing his backpack and the wooden sword he was given. Walking a little ways away from the shack, he saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi getting out of their boats at the small pier. He started to run towards them and them to him.

"Ash! You okay?" Sora asked with concern.

"I'm alright." Ask said, "What's happening?"

"Just like last time." Riku said looking at the sky. He then turned to the rest of the group, "Ash, we have to get you out of here!"

"No way!" Ash said, "I wanna help!"

"Ash, this is no time to argue." Sora said. Just then a Heartless appeared behind them. "You need to…"

"LOOK OUT!" Ash shouted noticing the Heartless about to attack.

Sora and Riku turned around summoning their Keyblades. The Heartless jumped at them and Sora took it out while it was midair. Just then more Heartless appeared. Sora and Riku both got into their fighting stances.

"Kairi, get Ash somewhere safe, now!" Riku said.

"But I…" Ash started

"Ash, go!" Sora interrupted. The Heartless moved in while Sora and Riku started to take them out.

Kairi grabbed Ash's arm. "Ash, let's go! There's nothing you can fight them with here!"

Ash reluctantly gave in and let Kairi lead him to the other side of the island. But, when they got under the bridge, more Heartless appeared in front of them blocking their path.

"Ash, stay back!" Kairi said summoning her Keyblade. She ran towards the Heartless using her Keyblade to take them out. However, because she wasn't very skilled at fighting, she got hit by them several times. She was starting to get tired out. As she took one more out, another one got her from behind causing her to fall to the ground dropping her Keyblade.

Sora looked back and saw her struggling to get up as another Heartless went in to finish her. "KAIRI!" Sora shouted running towards her.

The Heartless jumped at her. But before it made the attack, Ash, who couldn't just sit and watch, jumped in front of Kairi. "NO!" Ash shouted swinging his wooden sword at the Heartless. But as he swung, a blinding flash of light shined from his sword. When the light faded, Ash saw that his wooden sword has vanished, and in its place was a Keyblade. Ash stared at it in amazement, as did everyone else. The handle was in the shape of a Pokéball, with one half red and the other half black. The blade was rather long. The bottom half of it was thin while the top half was thicker and round. The end of it had what looked like the top half of a Pokéball.

"No way." Ash said stunned.

Ash looked up and noticed that all the Heartless that had been there were gone. He then saw Sora running up to him and Kairi.

"HEAL!" Sora shouted holding his Keyblade into the air. Kairi soon had green glow around her. She got up and grabbed her Keyblade. "Are you okay?" Sora asked pulling her into tight embrace.

"I'm fine." Kairi said as they let go of each other. She then looked at Ash, "How did you…"

"I don't know." Ash said looking back at his new weapon.

"We'll worry about that later." Riku said, "Right now, we need to find out what's going on, and hopefully find a way to stop it before the island's lost." They all nodded.

Just then Ash noticed a small light coming from the cave near the waterfall. "Over there." Ash said pointing towards it. They all noticed the light and started to run towards it.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by someone in a black hood from a distance.

As they entered the cave they ran down the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel they found the source of the light inside.

"A keyhole?" Riku said surprised.

The keyhole was floating in the middle of the cavern attached to nothing. It had a different shape than the ones they had seen before. Sora held up his Keyblade and pointed it towards the keyhole. But nothing happened.

"Huh? Why isn't it working?" Sora said confused.

"Because, _your_ Keyblade will not work for this keyhole." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see a man in a black hood. His face was completely hidden by the hood and his sleeves went past his hands keeping them hidden.

"What the…? Riku and I ended Organization XIII!" Sora said.

"Organization XIII, I am not." The man said, "I am only here to provide assistance."

For some reason Ash found the man's voice slightly familiar.

"What kind of assistance?" Riku asked.

The hooded man pointed at the keyhole, hand still covered. "That is no ordinary keyhole. It is also a portal to the heart of this world which is in danger. However it will only respond to Ash's Keyblade."

"How do you know my name?" Ash demanded.

"That is not important right now." The man said lowering his arm. "What is important is that unless the danger is taken care of, the Heartless will overrun this world."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ash said turning towards the keyhole.

"I should warn you." The man said causing Ash to turn back to him. "What lies beyond that keyhole, is a danger you must face alone. And should you succeed, this world will be saved, but you will be sent to another world. This, I'm afraid, will be your last moment on this island."

Ash was stunned and scared when he heard this. He looked at the others. "I don't know if I can do this on my own." Ash said looking towards the ground. "I'm not ready."

"Ash." Kairi said causing him to look up. When he did, he saw them smiling at him.

"You can do it." Riku said, "You are ready."

"You're more skilled than Riku and I was when we first left the island to find Kairi." Sora said. "You'll do fine in there."

Ash stared at them; people he had only recently met and not known for very long were putting their complete faith in him. Sure he had learned a lot during his time here but he hadn't ever done this before. "How can you be so sure?"

"Ash, we're friends right?" Sora said, "If we didn't think you were ready even the slightest bit, we wouldn't be telling you this. You'll probably go places that push you to your limit, but you can do it. And remember this, even when things do turn out to be too much, if you need a friend to be there, he'll be there."

Ash looked at them. They all nodded. "Thanks guys. For everything." Ash said smiling. Ash turned towards the keyhole. He was about to hold up his keyblade when Sora spoke up.

"Hold on a second, Ash." Sora said. They all looked at him questioningly. "Why not give your Keyblade a name?"

"Give it a name?" Ash asked.

"Well, every Keyblade has a name." Riku said holding his Keyblade up. "Mine's called The Way to Dawn"

Kairi held up hers saying, "Destiny's Embrace."

"Kingdom Key." Sora said holding up his.

Ash looked at his Keyblade and instantly knew a great name for it. "I think I'll call mine…Trainer's Gear." Ash said. They all nodded.

Ash then looked back at the keyhole. He lifted his Keyblade, Trainer's Gear, and aimed it at the keyhole. A light shone from the tip of his Keyblade and a beam was fired at the keyhole from the light. A blinding flash then shone from where Ash was standing. When it died down Ash wasn't standing there. He had gone through the keyhole.

"Good luck Ash." Sora said.

"We're counting on you." Kairi said.

"Hey! Where'd that guy in the black hood go?!" Riku nearly shouted.

Sora and Kairi turned around to find that black-hooded man was indeed gone.

"We'll worry about him later. Let's see if we can buy Ash some time by keeping the Heartless busy." Sora told them.

"Right." They both said as they all left the cavern.

Through the keyhole…

Ash was currently on an island that seemed to be floating in midair with dark skies in every direction. His gaze, however, was on the giant orb of light that floating about twelve yards above the island's center. Streams of darkness seemed to be dancing around it.

"This must be this world's heart." Ash said to himself.

Just then, several of the darkness streams came down from the heart and gathered into a spot about 6 yards away from where Ash was standing. Streams kept gathering into small orb of darkness when a small burst erupted from the orb leaving behind…

'_A Poliwrath?!'_

Indeed, the creature that had erupted from the darkness strongly resembled the Water/Fighting type from Kanto. However, the coloring was completely different. The blue had been replaced by black, the white had been replaced by light gray, and although the shape of the eyes was the same they were the color of every other Heartless.

'_What's going on?! First, that weird dream. Now, Pokémon Heartless? I don't even what to know what's next.'_

Ash train of thought was interrupted when he noticed the "Poliwrath" charging at him. Dodging to one side he nearly avoided what seemed to be a Dynamic Punch attack. Quickly, he summoned his Keyblade and got into his battle stance. Next, the Heartless fired a Water Gun attack at him knocking him back a good ways. Ash quickly got up and started to run at the Heartless, who seemed to be charging up for a Focus Punch attack. Mere seconds before the Focus Punch attack was finished charging, Ash reached the Heartless and struck it with his Keyblade causing it to lose its focus. Ash kept striking it with his Keyblade and in retaliation the Heartless fired a Water Pulse attack at Ash, causing him to double over in pain. Knowing he had to make this quick or risk taking severe damage, he gathered his last remaining strength and jumped in the air bringing back his Keyblade over his head for one last strike. While in the air, Ash realized that he could now jump as high as Sora. Upon reaching the Heartless, Ash brought down his Keyblade with all his might. As he struck the Heartless, it erupted into a black mist and disappeared. The darkness that was dancing around the world's heart soon disappeared after that.

Back outside the keyhole…

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were still busy trying to find off the Heartless, but they were starting to come more in number. Slowly, but surely, they were becoming overwhelmed.

"I hope Ash figures something out soon!" Kairi said.

"Well, he'd better!" Riku responded, "These Heartless are actually starting to overwhelm us!"

"C'mon guys, we got to keep going!" Sora told them, "We need to buy Ash all the time he can get!"

Just then, the Heartless started shaking madly and soon disappeared in the same manner that they had shown up on the island. Soon after, the storm clouds that had formed in the sky began to disappear.

"I guess he did it." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora responded.

They all turned around to look at the entrance of the cave.

"Thank you Ash," Kairi said, "and good luck."

Back inside the keyhole…

A light was soon shining in the same spot where Ash defeated the Heartless. The light soon faded into three different items. Two of the items looked like plates. One of the plates was blue while the other was a brownish red color. The other item was a small stone. Each half of the stone was colored the same colors as the two plates. Thinking they were somehow important, Ash picked them up and put them in his backpack. After doing so, the entire area around him suddenly turned to black and he soon found out he wasn't standing on anything as he fell through the bottomless darkness and lost consciousness.

To be continued…


	5. True Keyblade Master King Mickey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts characters or worlds. All claims go to Nintendo and Disney.

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: True Keyblade Master King Mickey

Meanwhile, in Traverse Town…

"Do you think Cid will be okay with us going to pick up his stuff for his shop?" A young man around 10 years old wearing glasses said. "I mean, we're still trying to figure out our way around here."

"Well, he told us exactly where to go in Second District," said a 16 year old girl that was walking with him, "and we've been through there several times before. I think we'll be just fine, Max."

"True, but why is he sending me with you and not May, Misty?" Max asked.

"Well, probably because the two of you are usually fighting." The red-haired teen said to him.

Max smiled sheepishly, "I guess you're right about that."

"Besides, he's got May working with Dawn to set things up in the shop, while Brock is helping him with the heavier work." Misty continued.

They were about to go through the door into Second District when Max thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned he saw the small alleyway behind the Gear Shop that the "Moogles," as Cid called them, ran. Curious he started walking that way. Misty noticed this.

"Max? Where are you going?" Misty asked.

Without turning around Max answered, "I thought I saw something."

"Well, we're busy so it'll have to wait. Don't forget, Cid said we need to be ready for when this Sora kid shows up. Anyway, it's probably just those "Moogle" things, or whatever they're called." Misty reasoned.

Taking that for what he saw, Max shrugged it off and followed Misty into Second District.

What Max thought he saw was really a flash of light leaving behind an unconscious Ash. Ash wasn't seen because he was up against the wall nearest to them.

Just then a small, puffy, light-colored creature with bat like wings and a red ball attached to its head came out through a door out of the back of the Gear Shop. It noticed Ash laying there and came up to him.

"Are you alright, kupo?" It asked Ash who was still unconscious. Getting no response from him it started to prod him to get him to wake up. After being poked several times Ash began stirring and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ash asked himself, groggily.

After his eyes had fully adjusted, Ash found himself staring at the strange creature's face.

"You okay, kupo?" It asked.

Ash continued to stare until…

"AHHHHHH!"

Ash ran out of the alleyway and into the town square. Ash looked at the place and saw that he was no longer on Destiny Island.

'_Well that hooded guy said I would be taken to another world.'_ Ash said in his mind._ 'Wait a minute, if he knew that he might know something about what's going on with those Pokémon Heartless. I should try to find him.'_

Ash looked around and saw a small flight of stairs that led up to a shop that read "Traverse Town Gummi Shop."

"Gummi? As in Gummi Ship?" Ash asked himself. "Well if I'm going to find him, I guess I'll need to learn about where I am. That should be good place to start."

Ash walked up the stairs towards the shop. When he reached the door he a saw a "Closed" sign. Assuming it might be locked, Ash knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

He heard footsteps coming toward the door and a girl saying, "I'm sorry, but we're not open y…" The girl that opened the door had blue hair and eyes and started staring wide eyed. "Ash!?"

"Dawn!?" Ash responded

"Dawn, did you just say Ash?" Another female voice said.

"May, is that you?!" Ash said swinging the door to the shop open. Sure enough the brown-haired girl was standing right next to a box as though she was putting its contents on the shelf. Both girls were staring at him in a mixture of shock and joy.

"You're alive!" Both girls screamed overjoyed as they embraced him so tightly they were squeezing the life out of him.

"Dawn! May! It's great to see you guys are alright too, but seriously, I can't breathe!" Ash said almost choking.

"Oh! Sorry Ash." May said.

Ash looked at both of them. Both looked like they hadn't been happier for a long time.

"Where have you been all this time?" Dawn asked.

"Well, uh…"

"We'll get to that later." May said, cutting him off. "BROCK, GET DOWN HERE NOW AND I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER!" May shouted up ladder that went past the ceiling.

Soon enough, someone could be heard coming down.

"Ugh, what is so important that I have to come down right this sec…?"

The brown-haired, dark-skinned Pokémon Doctor stopped short of completing his sentence in surprise upon seeing who had arrived.

"Brock!" Ash said.

"Ash?!" The two did a brotherly embrace. "Where've you been?"

"What's going on down here?"

Down the ladder came a much older man with blonde hair dressed in dark-blue cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and had goggles on his head and around his waist was a rather large, light-brown belt.

"And who might this be?" The man asked.

"Cid, this is our friend, Ash." Dawn answered, "He's from our world too."

"Really? And he's just now showing up?" Cid questioned.

"Uh, you see…"

"Cid, maybe we should go and get Misty and Max so he doesn't have tell his story over and over again." May suggested.

"Misty and Max are here too?!" Ash said.

"I sent them on a small job to pick something up in Second District." Cid answered. "Brock, you've been there before. Try and catch up to them and get them back here."

"Okay Cid." Brock said going back up the ladder.

"Hang on I'll go with you." Ash said.

"Do you really want to see Misty that badly?" Brock asked teasingly.

"What so bad about wanting to see a friend that I've been worried about for so long?" Ash asked with a noticeable blush.

"A 'Friend,' huh?"

"Shut-up Brock!"

The trip to Second District was short, but once through the doors out of First District, there was a question Ash wanted to ask.

"Brock, have you guys been working there all this time?"

"Yeah, we have." Brock said. "Cid let us stay and work around his shop so it be ready for when this Sora kid comes."

"Sora? Did you just say Sora?" Ash asked.

Brock looked at his friend with a confused look. "Ash, does that name mean something too you?"

"Well, the thing is…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A familiar scream rang out cutting Ash off.

"Max!" Brock said worriedly.

They ran to the railing up ahead to see Max on the ground cowering away from three creatures with red claws dressed in blue with an oddly shaped Heart symbol on their chest with a medieval knight's helmet on their heads. If the helmets weren't open showing their round yellow eyes, Ash wouldn't have figured out what they were so quickly.

"Heartless!" Ash exclaimed.

Immediately Ash jumped straight up over the railing towards the Heartless. Needless to say, Brock was staring with a dropped jaw at how high he had jumped.

'_How did he…?'_

But Brock's train of thought was interrupted when Ash brought out Trainer's Gear.

Nearing the Heartless Ash brought down his Keyblade, striking the middle Heartless head first, taking it out. With a side swing Ash took out the Heartless to his left, then turned doing an uppercut with his weapon, finishing off the last one.

Max sat there gawking in astonishment at what he had seen.

"Ash?" Max asked in disbelief.

"You okay, Max?" Ash asked.

"Ash! Max!" Brock said running over to them. "Max, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good." Brock said relieved. He then turned to look at Ash's Keyblade. "How did…?"

"It's a long story." Ash answered. Then he noticed something and started looking around. "Wait a minute. Max, where's Misty?"

Max's eyes widened at that question. "She…"

"Ash, behind you!" Brock shouted.

Ash turned around to see a black mist turn into a rather large Heartless. This Heartless had a round body with a purple vest that went below its abdomen and had yellow rope tide around its stomach area. On its wrists were purple shackles with large chains hanging from them. On its head it wore a medieval helmet, but this one was shaped differently than the others, giving full view of its face and head.

"Guys stay back." Ash said getting into his battle stance. He charged at the giant Heartless and swung his weapon, only to have it bounce off of the front of it. Distracted by confusion of what just happened it didn't notice the Heartless swing its arms at him until it was too late. It struck Ash send him flying with one powerful blow. Taking that much damage from that hit put Ash in a lot of pain. The Heartless then pounded its abdomen with its palms and charged at him.

"Ash!" Both Brock and Max screamed.

It was about to strike him until…

"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted.

A large round disk hit the Heartless in the head causing it to stop and stagger.

"FIRE!" A scratchy voice rang out.

A medium-sized fireball came out and struck the Heartless in its stomach knocking it on its back.

Just then two strange looking creatures landed in front of Ash. One looked like a dog and it caught the small disk, which Ash now realized was a shield. It was standing on two legs and wore a green shirt with a blackish-grey vest. It had on Yellow pants with a black belt and wore brown clown-like shoes. On its hands were two white gloves and on its head was a gold cap with goggles. The other resembled a duck. It wore a blue vest with a blue cap that looked like it had zippers on it. In its right hand it held a black handled staff with a bent purple end that had a small wizard's hat on it.

"You're Majesty, now!" The dog said.

Just then a small creature jumped from a rooftop and landed on its feet as it brought out a…

'_A Keyblade?!'_ Ash wondered.

The Keyblade it held had a starry design on it. The creature itself looked like a mouse with two large black ears and a thin black tail. Its outfit was mostly read with black sleeves and it wore yellow shoes with a single black stripe.

The mouse jumped at the Heartless striking its head with his Keyblade, destroying it.

"Wow!" Ash said. "Thanks."

The two standing in front turned around to look at him while the Mouse walked towards them.

"A-hyuk, happy to help." The dog said.

Ash then gritted his teeth from the pain he was still feeling from being hit by that Heartless.

"Donald, help him." The mouse said.

"HEAL!" The duck, now known as Donald, said.

A green light engulfed Ash and he soon felt a hundred percent better.

"Thanks again." Ash said. "Who are you guys?"

"Donald Duck. The King's most trusted magician."

"Name's Goofy. Captain of the King's Royal Knights."

"And I'm Mickey. King of Disney Castle and a True Keyblade Master."

"Wow." Ash said in awe.

"You must be Ash." Mickey said. "By the way, try to hit a Large Body from behind or on the head it you want to take it out next time."

"Thanks, but how do you my name?" Ash asked.

"We'll explain everything later, but we need a safer place to talk." Mickey said.

"Ash!" Brock said running over with Max.

"What is it?"

"Ash…" Max started, "…Misty and I were almost to the place Cid sent us to when those things showed out of nowhere. We tried to run but they kept popping up everywhere. Soon they separated Misty and me forcing her towards a dead end, then this black portal appeared and she got pushed in. Ash, Misty's gone."

To be continued…


End file.
